Screaming and thrashing
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Lors d'une nuit agitée, Dean est bien obligé de dévoiler ce qui l'empêche de dormir ces temps-ci. Pour lui, l'enfer n'est jamais très loin et il en est bien conscient. (Complet ! Oneshot.)


Fandom : Supernatural

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont la propriété exclusive des ayants droits. Ceci n'a pas de but lucratif. Petite allusion à une réplique de Mary Winchester à la fin : ce n'est bien évidemment pas de moi non plus.

Blahblah de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe au moment où Sam n'est temporairement plus avec Dean. /!\ Pre-Apocalypse /!\ Enjoy !

* * *

Screaming and Thrashing

Le bruit d'ailes fut discret lorsque Castiel apparut dans la chambre de motel que les frères Winchester se partageaient. Il était sur le plus haut pic des montagnes de l'Himalaya. Puis il entendit Dean. Où qu'il soit, il entendait toujours Dean. Lorsqu'il parlait normalement, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le fond de ses pensées. Mais le cerveau de l'ange cherchait toujours dans les mots utilisés si son nom était mentionné. Son nom, et d'autres mots particuliers déclenchaient une réaction quasi instantanée chez lui. Des mots comme : _à l'aide_, _Castiel_, _s'il te plaît_, Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa tête légèrement penchée, comme à son habitude quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Les humains pouvaient se montrer assez… déconcertants. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que l'ange observait l'humanité et pourtant, un nombre infini de choses lui échappait. Quels êtres étranges.

Dean se débattait dans son sommeil. Grognant et murmurant des insultes dans ses souffles courts et saccadés. Son couvre lit était tombé sur le sol et le drap dans lequel l'humain s'était empêtré ne tenait plus que par un coin sous le matelas.

« Non. Non… Arrêtez… »

L'homme semblait souffrir et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de sa nuque. Sa peau était rougie sous l'effort évident. Il donnait des coups de pieds et de poings dans le vide, se battait contre un ennemi qui n'était présent que dans sa tête. L'ange ne savait que faire. Devait-il aller l'aider dans son rêve ? Mais Dean lui avait bien assez répété qu'entrer dans sa tête n'était pas une chose acceptable. C'était… _privé._ Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien non plus. Ses frères et ses sœurs étaient toujours dans sa tête, tout comme lui était toujours dans la leur. Il les entendait et cela le rassurait. C'était sa maison, sa famille. N'entendre personne serait terrifiant. Il soupira. Visiblement, être constitué de chair et d'os changeait votre vision des choses. Castiel, lui, était un esprit sans corps, une onde céleste parmi d'autres, libre. Il n'était pas soumis aux lois de la physique, en un sens, il n'était même pas _physique_ !

« Non. Non. Laissez-moi. Non ! »

Castiel avait déjà vu Dean souffrir. Il faut dire que l'homme avait eu plus que sa part de blessures et coupures en tout genre, et ce, même s'il était encore jeune. Il avait versé sang et larmes plus de fois qu'aucun homme ne devrait avoir à faire en une vie. Il savait quand son visage se crispait en un masque dur, il savait lorsqu'il le voyait serrer les poings à en faire blanchir les articulations, il savait lorsqu'il serrait les dents, rendant sa mâchoire plus carrée et ses lèvres pincées. Il savait qu'il encaissait la douleur comme aucun autre. Il savait à quoi ressemblait le visage d'un homme qui ne voulait que protéger sa seule famille et ce masque n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait voir sur Dean.

« _Laissez-moi !_ »

Ce dernier cri fut ce qui sortit l'ange de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il le réveille. Il verrait plus tard si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ou non.

« Dean. Dean ! » Castiel prit Dean par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

L'aîné des Winchesters ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un sursaut dû à son réveil improvisé.

« Cas ?

- Bonjour, Dean.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu faisais un mauvais rêve et tu semblais avoir du mal à respirer. J'ai pensé que te réveiller serait la meilleure solution pour mettre fin à ça. Ce genre de sommeil n'aide pas pour se reposer. »

Dean passa une main sur son visage collant de sueur. Il aurait voulu faire une remarque sur ce que l'ange venait de dire, mais il était trop mal au point pour le faire. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il en parle un jour ou l'autre. Alors… Maintenant ou plus tard… Où était la différence ? Il pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux et expira longuement.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit Castiel qui le regardait comme s'il était un puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir. Mettre les pièces ensemble était une tache difficile lorsqu'il était question de Dean Winchester. Dans son cas, il découpait lui-même les pièces et les égarait volontairement, certaines choses n'ont jamais d'autres buts que celui d'être oubliées, enterrées, tues. Cependant, Dean avait beau essayer encore et encore, il n'oubliait rien. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il voulait oublier du plus profond de lui-même. Il jouait la comédie, ignorait la chose autant que possible jusqu'à ce que la brûlure devienne insupportable. Alors, juste à ce moment, il boirait beaucoup plus que de raison et laisserait la colère le submerger. Entre-temps, il oublierait tout. Il oublierait qu'il était constitué de 90% de ces saloperies. Toutes ces choses, toutes ces immondices… C'était Dean Winchester. Un Dean Winchester qui ne tenait que par quelques fils qui le maintenaient en un seul morceau. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et surtout, une fois que ces fils auront été coupés, il retournera _là-bas_.

Encore. Encore. Encore.

Encore et encore et encore.

Encore encore encore encore encore encore encore…

_Encore._

« Dean ? »

Il devait en parler.

« L'Enfer. » Le frisson se fit sentir dans tout son être. « Je… J'ai… Mon cauchemar était à propos de l'Enfer. » Il ne pouvait pas le regarder.

« Ils ne peuvent pas te trouver, Dean. »

« Eh, c'est rassurant. »

Le petit rire sec qui accompagna cette déclaration aurait dû indiquer à l'ange que ce que Dean venait de dire était ironique. Mais comme toujours avec Castiel, ce qui devrait être compris ne l'était pas. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il lui manquait juste… un peu de bon sens humain. Ce bon sens appris au long de la vie, ce bon sens qui fait grandir, et ce, qu'on le veuille ou non. Ce bon sens qui caractérise les personnes qui comme Dean ont dû grandir trop vite et n'ont pas eu toute l'enfance qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Ils ont grandi, et l'ironie ainsi qu'un bas sens terre-à-terre se sont naturellement fait une place importante dans leurs vies. Ils en avaient besoin. Pour rendre les choses plus… rendre les choses _moins_ difficiles à vivre. Pour alléger le quotidien, ne serait-ce que de quelques grammes. Ils feraient tout pour ça. Tout. L'honnêteté n'est pas leur alliée alors pourquoi ne pas s'octroyer une ou deux choses qui rendraient le poids qu'ils ont sur les épaules moins dur à porter ? Ils en avaient le droit après tout. D'autres avaient décidé de leurs sorts, mais devaient-ils pour autant ne rien faire pour le rendre plus acceptable, le rendre moins terrible ? Ils en avaient le droit et ils en avaient le devoir. Car sans ce bon sens, sans l'ironie et sans les mensonges, il était plus probable qu'ils se seraient déjà tués. Ils y avaient déjà pensé de toute façon. Oh, les mille et unes manières qui leurs avaient traversé l'esprit. Oh la douceur du répit lorsque leurs consciences mal au point s'imaginaient mettre en œuvre leurs plans. Tout s'arrêterait.

Mais la réalité revenait et ils devaient ouvrir les yeux à nouveaux. Et tout était aveuglant, tout était… trop. Trop. Trop.

Alors oui, ils n'étaient pas honnêtes, ils n'étaient pas simples à vivre, ils mentaient comme ils respiraient, mais ils avançaient grâce à ça. Un nouveau mensonge, c'était une nouvelle dose d'oxygène qu'il fallait faire durer autant que faire se peut. Juste un peu. Ils savaient faire durer ces instants, au moins dans leurs têtes car de l'autre côté des mensonges la réalité n'était pas enviable, la réalité les rendaient malades, la réalité ne méritait pas d'être vécue.

Dean soupira profondément. Cas le fixait en plissant les yeux. Il tentait de découvrir ce qu'il pensait sans lire ses pensées. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il lui avait promis de ne plus le faire et il s'y était tenu pour autant que Dean le sache. Sans nul doute, il avait dû jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre pour comprendre une référence ou autre, mais Castiel semblait aussi savoir quand cela serait vraiment inapproprié et se refrénait dans ces moments-là. Dean pressa les paumes de ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Il allait devoir s'expliquer plus simplement s'il voulait que l'ange comprenne.

« Ils n'en ont pas besoin, Cas. J'irai de moi-même tôt ou tard. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez à cette déclaration. Il voulait lire les pensées de cet humain. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il voulait, mais ne le faisait pas car il sentait que ce qui se passait cette nuit n'était pas anodin. Il savait que Dean serait blessé par ce genre de comportement. Et blesser Dean n'était pas sa mission. Alors il se contenta de plisser un peu plus les yeux et de pencher la tête.

« Quand… Quand je… Je… Enfin, tu sais ! » Il s'étonna de ressentir encore de la gêne.

« Dean, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi irais-tu là-bas ? »

Très bien. Il fallait partir de loin. Il fallait toujours partir de loin avec Cas. Mais même si ça prenait du temps, il restait. Il écoutait les explications jusqu'à la fin, il était attentif et ne montrait pas un seul instant de l'ennui. Il était là simplement. Il ne bougeait pas, campé là où il était arrivé et attendait de voir ce qui se passerait. Dean sentit la fatigue de la dernière chasse lui revenir tout à coup de plein fouet. Il n'avait que peu dormi et la discussion qui l'attendait bien qu'elle ne serait pas longue, le fatiguait déjà d'avance.

« Quand… Quand je mourrais, Cas. J'irai là-bas à nouveau. Je retournerai en Enfer. Et cette fois-là on ne me proposera pas de passer de l'autre côté des instruments de torture. Heh, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir quitté l'Enfer… Entre ce qui arrive à Sam, l'Apocalypse, les… Les autres… La seule raison pour laquelle je ne me tire pas une balle dans la tête tout de suite est la peur d'y retourner. J'ai beau être arrogant, je sais qu'en bas, ils font la queue pour quand je reviendrai, je sais qu'ils mettent au point de nouvelles techniques de torture, je sais… Je sais qu'ils m'attendent, Cas. »

Dean entendit nettement sa voix se briser à ce dernier aveu. Il avait du mal à respirer et déglutir se révélait être une tâche bien plus ardue que ce qu'elle ne devrait être. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas de larmes à laisser couler de toute façon, mais ses yeux étaient tout de même humides et brillants. Comme s'il avait besoin de craquer maintenant. Comme s'il _pouvait_ craquer maintenant, ou à un autre moment d'ailleurs. _Fuck._

Il se leva et alla du côté cuisine de la chambre de motel. Il sortit une bouteille de whisky de son papier marron et dévissa le bouchon. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait boire à la bouteille mais un verre avait été laissé à sécher sur le bord de l'évier et il décida de l'utiliser. Il se versa une bonne dose du liquide ambré et l'avala d'une traite. La brûlure ne se fit pas attendre et c'est bien cela qui le fit réitérer son geste avec un second verre. Il savait que Castiel s'était rapproché, se demandant à coup sûr s'il devait l'arrêter dans ses libations nocturnes ou non. Dean se servit un troisième verre plus généreux que les deux autres, mais cette fois-ci ne le but pas d'un coup. À la place, il se dirigea vers le lit et plaça le verre et la bouteille sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

Debout, tourné vers le mur, il ferme les yeux et respire doucement. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la chambre, et Dean pourrait presque croire que l'ange est parti s'il ne commençait pas à le connaître assez bien pour savoir que non. Il se retourna et constata qu'il avait raison. Castiel se tenait là, à deux pas de lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout cela ? Pourquoi était-ce sorti de sa bouche si simplement ? Lui qui ne pouvait accepter de dire quoi que ce soit à son propre frère et à Bobby. Sa famille. Mais Sam n'était plus avec lui. Il avait décidé de ne plus être ensemble pour le moment, Sam et lui suivraient des chemins différents. Peut-être que lorsque son frère n'était pas là, il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, il n'avait plus à cacher ses cauchemars, n'avait plus à cacher sa fatigue et le vide qui le hantait. Castiel lui avait dit qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer. Castiel devait savoir ce qu'il avait subi et ce qu'il avait fait là-bas. Avec lui, il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant, il pouvait se délester de son masque. Il pouvait être l'homme brisé qu'il était. Car c'est bien ce qu'il était, un homme brisé, écœuré et déçu par lui-même.

« Tu n'es pas brisé, Dean. »

« Cas ! »

La fatigue l'empêcha de se sentir vraiment offusqué par ce que l'autre venait de faire. Au final, Castiel avait lu dans ses pensées. Au moins, ce n'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Il l'avait laissé s'expliquer sans chercher à tout savoir avant que Dean ne mette les mots sur sa souffrance. La fatigue, encore et encore le pourchassait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils soutinrent tous les deux le regard de l'autre. Celui du chasseur était accusateur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me remonter le moral en mentant. Je sais ce que je suis, je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais ce que je mérite. Je retournerai en Enfer et je le comprends. Je n'ai plus ma place au Paradis, pas après ce que j'ai fait. »

Les poings serrés, il défia l'ange du regard de dire le contraire. Pour sa part, Castiel se sentit ramené le jour où ils s'étaient vus en chair et en os pour la première fois. _Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'être sauvé…_

« Dean, je peux te promettre qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas. En premier lieu, je te protègerai si besoin est. Ensuite, même si malgré mon aide, tu mourais, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que tu ne retournes pas en Enfer. Dean, tu n'y retourneras plus. Tu n'aurais déjà pas dû y être en premier lieu ! »

_C'est sûr, quand on voit le résultat._ Pensa le chasseur avec amertume. Il se retourna et leva son verre à sa bouche, haussant les épaules. Il grogna lorsque le liquide toucha le fond de sa bouche. Il voulut engloutir le reste de son verre d'un seul coup, mais le brun lui retira l'objet des mains.

« Tu as une meilleure solution pour que je dorme, Cas ? J'ai trouvé une affaire pour demain et il faut que je réussisse à fermer les yeux au moins cinq heures sans cauchemar et sans _ça_ j'aurais du mal. » Il pointa du doigt vers l'alcool.

Castiel reposa le verre sur la petite table et se retourna vers l'humain. Il le regarda et calmement le poussa pour qu'il s'assoie sur le lit.

« Wow, Cas je ne pensais pas que tu te proposerais. » Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Dors. » Lui ordonna l'ange. « Je vais veiller sur toi si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses dormir. »

Le brun le fit s'allonger et tira le drap et la couverture sur son corps.

« Cas, vraiment ? Tu penses que ça va suffire ? Me bord… »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castiel venait de presser deux doigts sur son front afin de le faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil où les démons et toutes ses inquiétudes ne le dérangeraient pas. Sa respiration se fit régulière et paisible. Il semblait ne plus ressentir de peine ni le poids de ses problèmes. Il devra bien en profiter car demain, la journée de chasse et le retour à la réalité ne sera pas plus tendre qu'au moment où il l'avait laissée, mais Castiel pouvait au moins lui offrir un sommeil réparateur jusqu'au lendemain.

Dean bougea dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Castiel s'était assis sur le deuxième lit et le fixait du regard. Les responsabilités données aux humains n'étaient pas une mince affaire. Soudain, l'aîné des Winchester émit un grognement. L'ange se rapprocha afin de pouvoir le calmer, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Au lieu de cela, quand il vit son visage il ne remarqua pas de signes qui indiqueraient un cauchemar, au contraire, il était serein. L'humain poussa un soupir et murmura quelque chose. C'est alors que Castiel comprit ce qu'il se passait. Dean rêvait. Il rêvait de quelque chose d'agréable et semblait discuter avec une personne. De ce fait, il décida de ne pas le déranger. Dean parla encore. Cette fois-ci, Castiel entendit très bien qu'il dit et repris ensuite sa place initiale.

« _Les anges veillent sur toi._ »

* * *

Et... FIN !

En espérant que vous aurez aimé, laissez une review si vous voulez ! À bientôt !


End file.
